Un nouvel adversaire pour Végéta
by Haloa
Summary: Végéta affronte un nouvel adversaire, son arme : une paire de ciseau !


**Haloa : Dragon Ball Z et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .**

_Sur le Mont Paozu, par une belle matinée de printemps ..._

**Végéta** : « Alors es-tu toujours d'accord ? ...Tu me donneras la boule de cristal que tu gardes chez toi, celle à 4 étoiles, si cela devait rater ! »

**Goku** : « Et bien ...Oui c'est d'accord ! Mais pour être sûr que tu ne fasses que ce vœu et pas un autre du style : 'fais-moi immortel ou le plus fort de l'univers' ...je viendrai avec toi ! »

**Végéta** : « Pfft ...Bon c'est d'accord ! Alors à ce soir ! Ta femme nous a invité à dîner.»

**Goku** : « Bonne chance ! »

**Végéta** : « Ne prend pas cet air dramatique, ce n'est tout de même pas comme si j'allais me battre contre plus fort que Cell et Freezer réunis ! »

**Goku** : « N'en sois pas si sûr ... Chichi m'avait bien dit que le dentiste utiliserait une fraise pour soigner ma dent ...ben c'était pas celle à laquelle je pensais ! »

**Végéta** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ : « Pauvre idiot ! ...De toute façon, je ne vais pas chez le dentiste ! ...Je vais chez le coiffeur ! »

**Goku** : « Dans ce cas pourquoi t'assures-tu de pouvoir utiliser les boules de cristal si cela se passait mal ? »

**Végéta** : « Et bien parce que ...parce que ...oh et puis tu m'énerves ! J'ai peur qu'il rate ma coupe de cheveu, or je te rappelle qu'ils ne repousseraient PAS ! VOILA ! »

**Goku** : « Bon ça va ...Pas la peine de crier ... »

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'un des salons de coiffure de West City ..._

**Le coiffeur** _(venant à la rencontre de Bulma tenant Bra, bébé, dans ses bras)_ : « Bonjour Madame Brief ...Que puis-je pour vous ? Une nouvelle coupe ? Une couleur peut-être ? »

**Bulma** : « Euh ...Non ...En fait c'est pour une première ... »

**Le coiffeur** : « Oh mais oui je vois ...Suis-je bête ! ...C'est pour la petite demoiselle ! Allons ne craignez rien, nous savons nous y prendre avec les enfants. Nous avons même un fauteuil spécialement conçu pour eux avec un très joli décor et bien sûr la musique d'ambiance qui va avec ! Et regardez toutes mes assistantes vont s'y mettre, si si je vois que vous avez peur mais ne craignez rien !»

_Une minute plus tard ...toutes les assistantes sont là, en tenue de télé-tubbies ..._

**Le coiffeur** : « Et voilà ! Moi et ma marionnette Couette-Couette sommes prêts ! »

**Bulma** : « Hum ...Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé parler ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ...C'est pour mon mari qui attend dehors ...Voyez-vous il est un peu nerveux ! Ah bah tenez le voilà qui rentre ...Monsieur Edouardin, je vous présente mon mari !»

**Le coiffeur** _(devant lui se tient Végéta en tenue de combat, tous muscles saillants):_ « Je vois ... »

**Végéta **: « Bulma ? C'est quoi ce type avec un nez rouge qui porte une chaussette à la main ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle des boutons et ...des couettes ? Et c'est quoi cette musique et tous ces ballons partout ? »

**Bulma** : « Végéta ...Je te présente Monsieur Edouardin qui va te couper les cheveux ... »

...

_Deux heures plus tard, de retour sur le Mont Paozu ..._

**Bulma** : « Non Végéta ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! »

**Végéta** : « SI je l'étais ! »

**Bulma** : « Non tu ne l'étais PAS ! »

**Végéta** : « SI JE L'ETAIS ! »

**Chichi** : « Euh ...Dîtes, vous pourriez arrêter de crier, Bra pleure assez comme ça et je n'arrive pas à la calmer ! Elle a l'air horrifié de ce qu'elle a vu ! »

**Bulma** : « Il a fait exploser mon ... »

**Végéta** : « C'est de sa faute ! Ce type avait une chaussette dans une main et une paire de ciseau dans l'autre ! »

**Goku** _(pouffant de rire)_ :"Plus fort que Celle et Freezer réunis ..."

**Bulma** : « Goku il me faut vite ta boule de cristal ... »

**Goku** _(fixant Végéta)_ : « Je ne vois pas beaucoup de changement avec ta coupe d'avant ...ça n'a pas l'air raté ! »

**Végéta** : « Imbécile ! Je n'ai pas laissé ce type me toucher les cheveux ! »

**Goku** : « Mais dans ce cas pourquoi vouloir la boule de cristal ? »

**Bulma** _(d'une voix lasse)_ : « ...Il nous la faut pour faire ...(soupir*) ...ressusciter mon coiffeur ! »

**Goku** : « Oh ... »

_FIN._


End file.
